A Schmoo plot, also known as a Shmoo plot, schmoo, or shmoo, is a technique that is used to characterize the results of integrated circuit testing. Measurements performed on a device under test (DUT) may be performed as one or more parameters are varied. If a first parameter P1 is tested over a first range of M values and a second parameter P2 is tested over a second range of N values, then there are M*N possible measurements that can be made. The results of testing the DUT at these M*N values of P1 and P2 may be plotted in a two-dimensional grid. The resulting plot is called a Schmoo plot, and indicates regions of successful and unsuccessful testing. Schmoo plots can have more than two dimensions, such as when a DUT is tested as three parameters are varied over a 3-D grid to produce a 3-D Schmoo plot.
Determining the Schmoo plot can become very time-consuming in a finely grained mesh since each measurement point must be computed sequentially. The time-consuming nature of Schmoo plots is problematic, and can result in failure analysis of a small number of DUTs.